User talk:First Healer Monk
What made you choose such a name? o.O — Skuld 09:20, 10 December 2006 (CST) : Well, that's a long story. It all began when I made my first Guild; very noobish, with some friends of school, when 1k was the end of the world. Maybe you know that feeling from long time ago, and it was then I made this monk, with the idea: if we do a GvG (witch never happened), and I play with this monk, it will certainly be the first, there I was the leader. Sounds stupid, but I never deleted it because of that name. And now it's my best character, so I'll never consider deleting it again, even witch such a silly name. FHM19:08, 4 January 2007 (CST) Hey Monk Hey Good To See Another Familliar Person On Here - If Your Gonna Use My Page As A Guide Gimme A Mention On Your Page Eh? >/''Fusco'' \< 11:36, 11 December 2006 (CST) ; Hi Fusco : How could you ever think I wouldn't mention you? I just need some more time to finnish it. I'll surely thank you for letting me copy-paste all ^^ First Healer Monk 12:31, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::Ty Monk Hope You Make A Good Page - Sure You Will >/''Fusco'' \< 13:33, 13 December 2006 (CST) ~ FHM From the Magazine? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FHM --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:07, 4 January 2007 (CST) : W00t! I didn't even know this excist! Great, the abreviation of my name is a perfect magazine it seems. But no, it comes for 'First Healer Monk', and it wasn't origanaly me calling myself like that, rather my guild and alliance members. Thanks for saying me tough! FHM 19:08, 4 January 2007 (CST) NL Hey, je bent ook Nederlander, alles goed? --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 14:36, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Het is niet dat ik nederlands spréék, dat ik Nederlander ben, want ik ben Belg. Het is in elk geval plezant een gelijktalige te ontmoeten tussen alle anderen. En ja hoor, het gaat best goed :). Met u? FHM (talk| ) 16:01, 28 January 2007 (CST) Your Layout o_o Do you mind if I base mine on yours for the moment? It's...just crazy ._. Link.sea 18:57, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :Lol, mine is based on Fusco's (see above), and he did it based on someone else's. Of course you may do so, just copy and paste the code, then fill in with your information. Good luck, and let me see wether it worked or not. :) FHM (talk| ) 17:38, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC)